Crazy, Confused and in love
by Ze-veil-of-ze-faeries
Summary: Ron's in love with Hermione. Hermione's in love with Ron. Simple right? No. Not if both are confused and in denial of there own feelings. This should be interesting... Ron and hermione fanfic. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1 Nervous Wreck

_Summary: Ron's in love with Hermione. Hermione's in love with Ron. Simple right? No. Not if both are confused and in denial of there own feelings. This should be interesting... Ron and hermione fanfic. Please R&R!_

_Disclaimer: If you reconize it, it's not mine._

* * *

**Crazy, Confused and in love**

Chapter 1-Nervous Wreck.

Ron Weasly was staring at Hermione Granger…again. They were at the burrow in the living room. He stood in the entrance way just watching her longingly. She was curled up in an over stuffed chair with a book propped up on her lap and a blanket tightly wrapped around her. Hermione's large chocolate eyes darted swiftly across the pages. She tucked a loose curl behind her ear and gracefully turned the page. Her soft milky skin seemed to glow. Ron wanted nothing more than to kiss her and hold her and…

"You're drooling Ron." Said a red haired girl cheerfully as she entered the room. She was smiling at her hopeless brother.

He seemed to snap beck into reality at her words.

"Am not." He replied wiping his mouth with the back of his hand (just incase). The younger girl giggled and glanced at Hermione.

"Why don't you just talk to her instead of staring at her all day long?" His sister asked casually turning back to him.

"What's it to ya? Keep your nose out of others peoples business, Ginny." Ron grunted as he ran a hand through his firey red hair.

"Oh _pa-lease_!It's obvious you fancy her! Any bloke with a brain could figure that out! Now stop being such a prat and just go spit it out already!" Ginny said rather irritated.

"Bugger off." Ron mumbled as her turned to leave. Ginny blocked his way with a very stern look in her face.

"No! Your such a git Ron! Now go over there and ask Hermione to go to Bill and Fleur's wedding! It's in **two** days you know!" Ginny's face was flushed and she didn't look like she would leave him alone any time soon. Ron sighed.

"If I ask her to go with me will you leave me alone?" Ron asked rather wearily.

"Yes." The girl replied bluntly.

Ron turn back around and headed towards Hermione. Ginny looked very satisfied.

As he approached her his palms began to sweat. He turned his head back to ginny, who gave him encouraging looks and continued onward.

A shadow formed on hermiones book. She looked up and smiled instantly at Ron's presence.

"Hello Ronald. What is it?" she askedpleasently looking into his clear blue eyes. It sent a nervous shiver down his spine. He could feel his ears turning red. Gulping hard he began to speak.

"Her-hermione. I, well.. you know that um bill and…and…"

"Fleur?" Hermone said looking at his face with curiosity. He stomach twistd and his face turned crimson. _How dumb am i? Git git GIT!_ Noticing that Hermione was still watching him felt more stupid than ever before.

He straighted up and continued.

"Yes, Fleur. Bill and Fleur are getting, married on er…er Sunday and well I…I was just…won-wondering if you um.. would… ah…"

"Like to go with you?" Hermione said looking rather pink herself.

Ron nodded "It's okay if you don't, I mean I can understand if you…"

"I'd love to." She said now a darker shade of red.

His face lit up at her words. A lopsided grin stretched across his face.

"Alright then!" he said brightly. Then thinking of how stupid he must lookRon turned and left ignoring the smirk on Ginny's face.

Ron ran straight up to his room and shut the door. He laid down on his bed and thought of how great he felt.

"This is better than if the chuddly canions had won the world cup!" he stated joyfully to the emptey room. _I feel like I could do backflips! I can do anything! After all I just asked out Hermione…Wait! Did I just ask out Hermione!" _

_

* * *

_

_Yes how did you like? Good? Bad? Great? Dreadful? Please reveiw or i'll never know! Yeah i was boared inSocialStudiesso i thought i might just make a fanfic. It's weird cause i can onlywrite fanfic's when it's either A: Really late at night or early in the morning (like 1:00 in the morning) or B: in some very dull class. Yeah.. anyways i might not contine but then again i already have the beinging of the next chapter so if enough people like it then i just might continue it. Well please review and if you like this you might like'behind the scenes'my other fanfic. later!_


	2. Chapter 2 Slow down!

_Yes i was board again so i wrote this! It's longer than the last. Horay! I decided that i will continue because I have nothing better to do in my free time in class. (I can't write my other fic cause i need the book to remember things) So i hope you like it! R&R please!_

_Disclaimer: yeah... i wish it was mine! But it's not..._

* * *

**Chapter 2-Slow down!**

After Ron haddisappeared upstairs Hermione looked back down at her book but couldn't seem to concentrate. She kept thinking of what it would be like at the wedding with Ron…

"So, got a hot date anytime soon?" Ginny said, standing behind Hermione's chair. Hermione jumped it shock. Her face turned bright red.

"Hello, Ginny." She replied not looking at the redhead's face for she knew there would be some look of smugness.

"Well?" Ginny said grinning.

"Well what? Don't you have some chores to do? And homework? You know you really should get going on that…" Hermione replied.

"Yes mum. But you haven't answered my question." Ginny teased.

"What question?" Hermione asked turning a brighter shade of red.

"Oh-ho! Playing dumb, are we? Well I asked earlier 'Do you have a hot date anytime soon?'." Ginny questioned.

"If you must know, your brother is accompanying me to Bill and Fleur's wedding on Sunday." Hermione stated matter-of-factly. Ginny beamed at her.

"I know, I saw." Ginny walked around at stood in front of Hermione. Doing a rather funny impersonation of Ron.

"Her-her-her-hermione I was wo-wo-wo-wondering if you would ah um would co-co-co-come wi-wi-wi-with me to er..er.. bill and um…bill and uh..bill and…er and um..."

"Stop it!" Hermione laughed tossing a throw pillow at the girl who was now roaring with laughter. Ginny having fast quidditch reflexes dodged it still hysterical with laughter.

"I thought it was cute." Hermione said defensively

"Yeah… for a baboon at the zoo!" ginny managed to say now calming down a bit. Hermione rolled her eyes. Hermione thought of Ron, and the wedding…

"Hermione? You alright?" Ginny questioned now looking a bit concerned. Hermione looked atGinny with a bit of fear it her eyes.

"Oh ginny! What am I going to do! It just dawned on me that Ron had asked me on a date! I mean, I knew it was a date, but what if he expects me to look really, really nice! What am I going to do! I don't even have the proper dress robes and my HAIR! Oh what am I going to do? I'll look dreadful, I know it! What if I look a mess and he doesn't want to go with me? What if it doesn't work out? Will it be awkward between us? Oh no what if-"

"Slow down!" Ginny shouted at the panicking girl before her. "One thing at a time!" Hermione was practically hyperventilating. Her redhaired friend put a comforting arm on the older teenager and looked into her eyes.

"Everythings going to work out! This is my _brother_ we're talking about, not some famous quidditch player." Both girls laughed. "Now then, we should probably start with the outfit. Diagon ally anyone?"

Hermione smiled. "Let's go."

Little did Hermione know that Ron was going crazy at the same moment.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no…" Ron mumbled pacing his room.

_Idiot, idiot, idiot! Why did I ask Hermione out? Oh you've done it this time. Ruddy Ginny forcing me to ask her to bill and fleur's stupid wedding. Not only did I ask her out but I looked like a fool doing it. I know! I'll go down and say something to her. Maybe er…oh I'll figure it out when I get there!_ Ron walked to the door and put a hand on the doorknob but then stopped. _No I'll just look like more of a fool if I go out there not knowing what to say…_he sighed and started pacing again_ Don't they write books on this sort of thing? If they don't they should…Ah, what would it matter! I don't read anyways! Maybe if they made a T.V show about understanding girls… I might watch it… no then I'd feel stupid… Oh forget this! I'll just go and talk to Hermione now!_ Ron swung open the door and collided with Harry who was on his way in.

"Whoa!" Harry yelped standing up. "Slow down! What's up with you?"

_Harry! Maybe he could help! No that would just be awkward. Just tell him you weren't watching where you were going._

"I-asked-Hermione-to-go-to-bill-and-fleur's-wedding-with-me-and-now-I'm-afraid-of-what-will-happen!" Ron sputtered out. _Smooth weasley. Way to hold out!_

Harry looked at him with a blank expression for a while then grinned saying "You asked Hermione out? Congratulations!" Ron sighed.

"Yes, but what if I mess up? Or I get all nervous and look like a fool! Or what if things don't work out! Will it ruin our friendship? Or what if it does work out? What happens? Or what-"

"What if you go and have a great time?" Harry asked at his paranoid best mate.

"I don't know! I just don't know! I hate not knowing! I'd ask Hermione because she's a know-it-all but what I don't know about is girls in general! Should I just go and ask her 'Hey, Hermione. I was just wondering if you could explain the entire teenage female mind to me. Your mind in particular as well. You see I don't understand what goes on in your head and I'd really love to know. So if you could get back to me sometime before the wedding that would be just **PEACHY'**" Ron shouted. Harry tried hard to bite back a chuckle. Ron sighed and sat on his bed, his face in his hands.

"Ron, I'm going to say something I've never said to you before." Harry said in a serious tone. His red haired friend looked up at him.

"You're thinking too much."

Ron laid down on the bed. To think this was the exact bed he had been laying onnot too longago without a care in the world (for five seconds that is). He sighed.

"Hey. She already agreed to go with you right?" Harry asked.

"Yeah…" Ron replied wearily.

"So she must think everything is going to work out right?"

"Yeah…" Ron repeated.

"So, maybe you should just have some faith." Harry stated

"Yeah…maybe you're right. I should be excited about this! Not worried! Yeah!" Ron said, believing what he said more with every word.

"So, to Diagon ally?" Harry asked.

"To Diagon ally!" Ron said Cheerfuly.

* * *

_Yeah i've started chaperter three but it probably won't be up for about another week...well till then! please r&r 'cause it makes my day! Oh and thank to everyone who reads my fics. Youpeople are awesome! If you havetime check out some of my other fics! Bye!_


End file.
